The invention relates to an oscillator unit with improved frequency stability.
The specifications of the new European digital mobile radio system GSM (Groupe Special Mobile) define that the nominal frequency of the oscillator unit of the base station, that is, the basic frequency from which the clock and synchronization signals of the base station are derived, must not deviate more than 0.6 Hz from the specified value. Therefore there is a need for an oscillator unit of adequate frequency stability.